Warriors Poetry
by XxAquastormxX
Summary: <html><head></head>First fanfiction here. Rated T just in case. This is a collection of poetry about the Warriors series. I highly appreciate constructive criticism.</html>
1. Blood-Stained Snow

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, and never will own Warrior Cats. All of it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

Hello all you readers out there who decided to click on my fanfiction here! I'm going to be writing poetry about different Warriors topics, and I would greatly appreciate lots of constructive criticism. I would also like to know if I should make my poems longer. This poetry is rated Teen just in case.

**BLOOD-STAINED SNOW**

Talons tearing into my pelt

White tufts of fur I see

Flying out into the wind

A shriek of pain I let loose

The sound does not reach my ears

But the hawk hears it

Its claws tighten

And my blood seems to stop

Red hot crimson

Flowing fast

A red raging river

Through the frosted fields

Icy blue lakes

Glazed in pain

They suddenly freeze over

The tundra collapses

Crumbling down

A single snowflake

A helpless life

Now only blood-stained snow


	2. Lost

**Thank you to all who read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited! It means so much to me!  
><strong>

**Cloudfern of the Shire – **Yes, it was about Snowkit :)

**Bobbie1776 – **Thank you for that tip! This poem rhymes, so hopefully it will flow along more nicely.

**LOST**

The tunnels loomed

Before my eyes

They said it would rain

But I had to try

* * *

><p>Paw padding<p>

Upon ancient paths

Soon I would feel

The tunnel's wrath

* * *

><p>Surging water<p>

Sudden cold

Blacking out

It was foretold

* * *

><p>Waking up<p>

On foreign ground

I kept on wandering

Never found

* * *

><p>Stunning green eyes<p>

A curious one too

Black night pelt

She left quite soon

* * *

><p>In the dark<p>

Help me please

Don't get hurt...

I'm Fallen Leaves.


	3. No Regrets

**Bobbie1776 – **I'm glad you liked this poem! I also agree with you! Fallen x Holly 3

**NO REGRETS**

So cozy it was

Until we went outside

Freezing cold

My mother tried

* * *

><p>We trudged through<p>

The icy snow

My legs gave way

And I lied low

* * *

><p>My heart stopped beating<p>

Snowfur fetched me

Bluefur wailed

She was devastated, you see

* * *

><p>Mistystar and Stonefur<p>

A sister and a brother

One killed by cruelty

Achieved leadership did the other

* * *

><p>I watched them from StarClan<p>

No sorrows or regrets

That was my destiny

Where my pawsteps had been set

* * *

><p>In the stars<p>

Here I sit

Helping others

My name is Mosskit.


	4. In the Shade

**Cloudfern of the Shire – **I hope you still liked that poem! Thank you for your support!

**IN THE SHADE**

Hidden we are

Covered in scars

Pelts of night

Moonlight sight

Stealthy paws

Thorn sharp claws

In the shade we stay

Each and every day

You can choose

To win or lose

But as cats in the shade

We'll always evade

Injury we deal

Injury you'll feel

We'll leave with but a scratch

From our well-planned attack

We are lurking

Our plan is working

Ambush we will

Silent, so still

We are strong

Hear our song

From us you ran

From the ShadowClan


	5. As the Skies Roar

**For starters, I'm really sorry for no update in a month! I hope I can make it up to you with two poems. Enjoy!**

**Bobbie1776 – **I can totally agree with you. Go ShadowClan!

**Ashwyn of Mirkwood** – Thank you! This one is in the same rhyming scheme, so hopefully you like it as well.

**AS THE SKIES ROAR**

Sky rumbling

Storm tumbling

Fighting with claw and tooth

Now you shall see the truth

* * *

><p>As the skies roar<p>

And down the rain poured

We stood with might

Prepared for a fight

* * *

><p>How dare you come<p>

We'll call you scum

As we battle you away

This will make you pay

* * *

><p>As the skies roar<p>

The earth shaking to its core

We stand tall

The Thunder calls

* * *

><p>Our battle cry<p>

Roaring skies

Brute force

Storm takes its course

* * *

><p>Now you cower<p>

Can't withstand Thunder's power

As the skies roar

There's peace again once more


	6. Raging Storm

**Here's a second poem to make up for my lack of writing!  
><strong>

**RAGING STORM**

You taunt us because we fish

Now you will perish

Waves, wind, and rain!

Now you shall feel pain!

* * *

><p>Raging, howling<p>

Might you be scowling

But we've got you down

Pressed close to the ground

* * *

><p>From the rivers and the lakes<p>

We'll do whatever it takes

To prove you're weak

Victory we seek

* * *

><p>Of the raging storms<p>

Your fur'll be torn

We will battle

Through this rattle

* * *

><p>Whatever it might take<p>

By the time the storm's awake

You'll be away

"Retreat!" you'll say

* * *

><p>Raging storm<p>

In the morn'

Dusk or dawn

You be gone!

* * *

><p>Of the raging storm we say.<p> 


	7. Hop, Hop, Hope

**I hope everyone has had a great Thanksgiving! Thank you for the support you have given me! **

**HOP, HOP, HOPE**

* * *

><p><em>First, it was a sharp pain of anger,<em>

_Accompanied by yowls of sorrow._

_Why must this limp be permanent?_

_It'll still be there tomorrow.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I'll never be a good warrior,<em>

_No, not Hopkit, not I._

_I don't want to be a medicine cat,_

_Even if I was forced to try._

* * *

><p><em>A paw as useless as crowfood,<em>

_A fat mouse would be hard to kill._

_No, not Hopkit, not I,_

_Would even have half that skill._

* * *

><p><em>A voice in my head,<em>

_Continued to plea._

_"Don't give up and become,_

_The warrior you want to be."_

* * *

><p><em>When Talltail made it clear,<em>

_He had so much faith in me,_

_It gave me the strength,_

_To turn back, and refuse to flee._

* * *

><p><em>"Deadpaw, we welcome you,<em>

_As an apprentice of Wind."_

_Accepted to train to be a warrior,_

_Was more than I could comprehend._

* * *

><p><em>From days of angry grief,<em>

_And times when I used to mope,_

_To where I sit as deputy,_

_Hop, hop hope._

* * *

><p><em>Because of one's faith and compassion,<em>

_I can sprint and quickly lope_

_A kit no longer,_

_But a deputy with hope._


End file.
